dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero Factory II: Ordeal of Fire
|cinematography = Dave Bromley|edited_by = Corbin Black Green|production_companies = Brock Loves Duchess El TV Kadsre Films |distributor = El TV Kadsre Films Universal Pictures|release_date = April 14, 1991|country = El Kadsre North El Kadsre|image1 = Hero Factory II Ordeal of Fire poster.png|caption1 = El Kadsreian theatrical release poster}} Hero Factory II: Ordeal of Fire is a 1991 El Kadsreian film. It is the seventeenth Technic Heroes installment and the second Hero Factory installment. Plot When Refueling Depot Tawashina FFS 22 is attacked, Stormer, Furno, Surge and Breez depart to rescue the civilians and capture the villains behind the assault. When they arrive, they realize that the perpetrators of the destruction are the mysterious "Fire Lord" and his henchmen Drilldozer, Nitroblast and Jetbug, trying to steal the depot's Hero Pod fuel to power themselves. Meanwhile in Makohiro, Akiyama Makuro unveils the first two heroes using Hero Factory's new building system, Nex 2.0 and Evo 2.0, at an official press conference. Back at Tawashina FFS 22, when trying to take down the villains, the heroes realize their armor is impenetrable to the their weapons, causing them to abandon the attack and focus on rescuing the civilians. Showing no mercy, the villains surround the heroes and civilians, planning to kill them all. However, after feeling useless, Surge decides to sacrifice himself to save the others, destroying some fuel to grasp the cronies' attention. To Fire Lord's command, all 4 villains begin to gun Surge down. Despite this, Stormer still orders the heroes to retreat to their Hero Craft with the civilians, and to return for Surge later. When they reach Hero Factory, Alpha-1 are introduced to new heroes Julius, Nathan, Takuma and Jack, the "new" Furno. William reveals he renounces being Furno. William shok hands with Jack and bid his teammates farewell. Stormer demands the upgrade, and after being denied once by Mr. Makuro, he accepts. After the upgrade process is done, they take time to acclimatise to their new bodies and features, then head back to Tawashina FFS 22. At first they go for a stealthy approach, until Furno misuses his new weapon and gets noticed by Nitroblast. Stormer then attacks Fire Lord himself, knocking him over. In the midst of a long battle, Fire Lord explains to Stormer that the villains have an addiction to power, due to their circuits becoming corrupted, so they cannot stop consuming fuel. Meanwhile, Furno and Breez are fused together by Jetbug's Fuel Supply Ship, unluckily just as Drilldozer begins his attack, while Stormer is about to be dropped into outer space. All seems lost until a Hero Pod distracts the villains, allowing Stormer to escape, and his fellow heroes to take down Drilldozer. After his minions are defeated, Fire Lord starts to absorb all the fuel from the heart of the station, making himself too powerful to defeat. Fortunately, Surge drives a ship directly towards Fire Lord, surprising and weakening him enough so Stormer can defeat him. In the end, Surge gets the 2.0 upgrade and all of the fire villains are taken into custody and to have their circuits repaired. Cast * Goro Yukimura as Preston Davis/Stormer * Darren Nye as Duncan Foster/Bulk * Hiroto Cross as Jimi Satou/Stringer * Hayden Forester as William Jacobson/Furno * Penny Caetlin as Jack Kelvin/Furno * Natasha Mills as Barbara Hanarets/Breez * Newt Hargrave as Mark Bradley/Surge * Aoi Hikaru as Takuma Naoka/Rocka * Kayne Sammie as Julius Lorraine/Nex * Brock Baker as Nathan Lorraine/Evo * Budi Wyatt as Zib * Deven Elliott as Lenny Jon * as Von Nebula (costume) ** Shouhei Fujita as Von Nebula (voice) * as XPlode (costume) ** as XPlode (voice) * David Howard as Rotor (costume) ** Liz English as Rotor (voice) * Maja Prebensen as Daniella Capricorn Production The movie was filmed in El Kadsre City, Eirabourne, Capulco, and Makohiro. Category:1991 Category:1991 films Category:Films Category:Fictional films Category:El Kadsre Category:El Kadsreian films Category:Technic Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:El TV Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Films Category:Science-fiction films Category:Tokusatsu films Category:Films with Acura sound Category:Pasi Peure Category:Sung Gim Category:Deven Elliott Category:Liam Benson Category:1990s Category:1990s films